


Luke Hemmings imagine

by CharlieeyPower



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Skype, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieeyPower/pseuds/CharlieeyPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is away on tour, one Skype date turns a bad day in to a fab day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Hemmings imagine

Luke Hemmings Imagine.  
"God I hate this!" You said to yourself. Your boyfriend, Luke Hemmings was on his Rock Out With Your Socks Out tour. You were starting to miss him loads. Of course you had missed him since he left but now you were really starting to feel it. Just as you were applying you mascara you heard your computer ding.   
Skype request from Hemmo1996.  
You knew there was no denying it so you turned on your webcam to see his gorgeous face staring back at you.  
"Hey babe" he says.  
"Hi." You whisper.  
"Hey what's wrong?" He asks.  
"I just miss you so much." You reply and feel a tear trickle down your cheek. Good job it was waterproof mascara.  
"When can you come home?" You ask.  
"I don't know baby. About two more months?"   
"Oh please come home sooner!" You say and break down.  
"Go on. Do it." You hear Michael say in the back ground.   
"Err babe listen I have gotta go for sound check. Talk later."   
"Wait no-" he had already shut the camera off.   
"Uuuuuugggghh!" You screamed, which turned into tears. Ten minutes later there's a slow knocking on your door. You slowly get up and own the door to see Luke standing there with a massive bouquet of roses.

"Are you gonna stand and stare or give me a hug Y/N?!" He teases. He puts the roses down and you run to him and give Him a massive hug he spins you round.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again!" You whisper into his neck.  
"I won't!"


End file.
